


Found

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron leaves the WW and  Harry tracks down Ron to confront him





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"So I guess you meant it when you said you didn't want to be found."  
  
Ron was jarred from his thoughts, and he stood quickly from the chair, turning to face the voice that had haunted his dreams for the past few weeks.  
  
"And yet, you found me," Ron replied tersely, setting his glass of whiskey on the coffee table. "I thought maybe when you realized I wanted to be left alone, you would have respected it."  
  
"You thought wrong," Harry said with a small shrug as he took another step into the sitting room. "Your parents are worried sick over you."  
  
"Worried about me? Or about the fact that their son is a poof?"  
  
Ron watched Harry's eyes flash with anger and hurt, causing Ron to shove his hands into his trouser pockets. He felt the first licks of guilt but let the whiskey wash them away. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, bringing attention to the muscles that clenched under his t-shirt. Ron forced himself to focus on Harry's face rather than his body.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Well, at first I had started to use the Muggle way of tracking you down, but once I figured that you wanted to leave the Wizarding World behind...you didn't have any anti-magic charms on your flat," Harry explained simply, his pink lips turning into a frown. "It wasn't that hard to focus on you and Apparate here."  
  
"Well, I reckon that would tell you I meant it when I said I was finished with that life," Ron said crisply. "You're wasting your bloody time."  
  
"You want to just forget it all?" Harry asked, crossing the room towards Ron slowly. Ron swallowed the dry lump in his throat, ignored the flickers of desire in his loins, and remained passive even when Harry stopped in front of him, his green eyes searching Ron's face. "Your family, Hermione." Harry paused and locked his gaze with Ron's. "What about me?"  
  
For his own sanity, Ron took a step back to distance himself from Harry. "It's better like this, Harry. You shouldn't have to deal with what everyone will say and do when they find out. What will everyone think?"  
  
"Who the bloody hell cares what other people think?" Harry cried, poking Ron hard in the chest. "You weren't caring about what other people thought when you were fucking me night after night."  
  
Ron winced and slapped Harry's hand away from his chest. "I told you what I want Harry. You don't need me and I don't want you. I just want to forget everything!"  
  
"You've never been a good liar," Harry said, the fury subsiding from his voice. "Your ears turn the slightest shade of pink when you lie."  
  
When Ron remained silent, Harry stepped closer to him. Ron didn't move, but he could still feel the body heat radiating from Harry. Ron's insides stirred painfully with controlled lust. For the millionth time since he first kissed Harry, Ron cursed himself for falling in love with the one person he couldn't have. Shouldn't want to have.  
  
"Go home, Harry."  
  
Harry's jaw clenched, but he didn't move. Instead, his arms fell to his sides as his cocked his head to study Ron. "Fuck. You."  
  
Ron's eyes snapped to Harry's and they stared at one another for a moment. Suddenly Harry's wand was at Ron's throat, pressing firmly into the flesh underneath his chin, but Ron's heated gaze didn't waver, nor did he blink.  
  
"You want to forget everything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A simple memory charm could help you," Harry said through clenched teeth, his green eyes growing brighter with unshed tears. "It's the least I could do for you, right?"  
  
Ron merely stared at Harry, watching the flood of emotions in his best friend-his lover's- face.  
  
"But then again, I figured if you were so desperate to get rid of me, you would have already done it."  
  
Ron reached up and took Harry's wrist, pulling the wand away from his face. He damned himself to Hell before jerking Harry close. Without thinking, Ron crushed his lips against Harry's, his body almost going slack with the relief of tasting him again.  
  
He could feel the shock in Harry's body, but it lasted only a brief moment before his wand dropped to the ground and Harry's hands were wrapping around Ron's forearms, clutching him tightly.  
  
"Don't say anything," Harry whispered frantically, his hands tugging apart the buttons on Ron's shirt. "Let me..."  
  
Ron moaned and leaned into Harry, their hands groping and dispensing of clothing as quickly as they could. Shirts fell in mangled heaps, belts clinked and trousers got kicked to the side.  
  
Ron knew he was making a mistake. He knew once he had Harry in his arms again he wouldn't be able to turn him away. But despite the weeks apart, they came together gracefully, with their mouths and fingers exploring. Harry's touch was warm...it was right. It was only Harry who could make Ron shudder with this type of anticipation.  
  
It was always only Harry.  
  
Harry's mouth was moving down Ron's chest and he fell to his knees, leaving a small trail as his tongue slipped over Ron's taut stomach to his hip bone. Ron's cock was hard and pleading for the attention of Harry's skilled mouth, but Harry continued to tease him, circling his tongue over Ron's thighs, nipping at his flesh with his teeth.  
  
Ron watched him, his hands sliding through Harry's hair. He instinctively thrust his hips forward, his cock grazing Harry's cheek. Harry turned his head, his tongue flicking against the tip of Ron's cock.  
  
Ron's eyes shut and he released a slow breath, willing himself to maintain control.  
  
"Tell me you want me," Harry said quietly, his breath hot and heavy against Ron's skin.  
  
Ron opened his eyes to look down at Harry, his eyes focusing on the pink lips that were mere inches from his erection.  
  
"You know I want you, Harry." Even Ron couldn't muster the strength to deny it any longer. "I want you every waking moment of every day."  
  
Harry's lips curved in a small smile before his mouth was upon Ron, immediately sucking up and down his length. Pleasure burst inside of Ron, his entire body tingling with the sensations of Harry's mouth pulling him deeper. Harry's hands were on Ron's hips, guiding the pace.  
  
Ron's head fell back as a quiet groan rose in his throat. His body wanted to come right then and there. Harry had always known exactly what to do when he fell to his knees, but Ron needed more. Wanted more.  
  
He pushed against Harry gently, kneeling down in front of Harry and cupping his face before capturing his lips. He could taste the salty bitterness on Harry's tongue and he pulled Harry closer, gathering his body tightly against his own. He wanted to feel every inch of his skin. He wanted to lick and bite and taste.  
  
Harry gasped, tilting his head back to allow Ron's lips better access to his neck. Ron used his upper body strength to press Harry back until he lay against the rug on the floor. Ron pulled off Harry's glasses, flinging them onto the couch.  
  
Harry blinked once, his vision adjusting before his arms lifted to Ron's shoulders, tugging him down until Ron was lying across his body. Ron thrust his hand into Harry's dark hair, his fingers intertwining painfully around the wild strands. Their lips met again in a brutal kiss...punishing yet reveling in the contact of their bodies. Harry's fingers were digging into Ron's hips, his cock lifting to brush against Ron's in frantic motion.  
  
Ron felt his heart might explode in his chest as he tore his mouth from Harry's to breathe in deeply.  
  
He muttered the spell as if it were as natural as breathing before he reared back and lifted Harry's legs to drape over his shoulders. As he bent over Harry's lean frame to capture his lips once more, he slipped deep inside of Harry's body and groaned as the tight muscles wrapped around his aching cock.  
  
Their bodies began rocking against each other's in a smooth rhythm, one they had perfected in the few months they had been together. Ron bit down on Harry's lower lip gently before flicking his tongue into Harry's mouth possessively. His thrusting was firm, but slow. Ron didn't want this to end so quickly, despite the tightening of his stomach.  
  
Harry's hands were roaming lazily, his hands slicking the sweat that dripped down Ron's back. Ron opened his eyes to look down at Harry, watching his emerald eyes grow dark and heavy as their gasps quickened with Ron's pace.  
  
Try as he might to be gentle and sink into the bliss they were building, Ron couldn't help but thrust into Harry's body harder when Harry licked his lower lip and moaned.  
  
"Harder," Harry said breathlessly, lifting his hips to push Ron's cock deeper within his body.  
  
Ron grunted as sucked in a breath, his fingers curling tightly in the rug beneath Harry.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Ron gasped, his body urging him on.  
  
Harry's fingers slid over Ron's nipples, pinching gently. "I don't care if you hurt me, Ron. Fuck me."  
  
Suddenly Harry was pulling Ron down and moaning as their mouths met in a sweaty, open-mouthed kiss. Ron reached between their bodies and grasped Harry's cock, iron hard and swollen. He began to stroke in time with every thrust, causing Harry to cry out and arch against him.  
  
Ron was pumping his body into Harry's faster, the release uncoiling deep inside of him. Groans and breathless cries filled the sitting room, drowning out the erotic sound of Ron's skin slapping against Harry's. Ron tightened his hold on Harry's cock, whispering words that he knew drove Harry mad with lust.  
  
Harry was chanting Ron's name, his face flushed with pink and his eyes clenched shut. His fingers dug into Ron's back painfully and within moments Ron felt the warm, sticky fluid pour over his fingers. Harry's body was tightening deliciously around Ron's cock and in a fit of desire, Ron leaned back on his knees and gripped Harry's legs, spreading them wide and plunging roughly into Harry, dizzying flashes of white blinding him as he realized the loud cries were his own.  
  
With one final thrust, Ron tensed his body, shaking as he came violently. For these few moments, Ron had forgotten himself, surrendering to the drugging addiction that was fucking Harry. His body never achieved the kind of release Harry gave him, and knowing he was far too gone to deny Harry anything anymore, Ron collapsed over him, his lips finding Harry's within moments.  
  
He heard Harry sigh contently.  
  
"You'll come home with me."  
  
It wasn't a question, because Harry knew Ron couldn't deny him again. It was the simple truth and Ron, suddenly not caring what consequences their relationship might bring, answered Harry by kissing him deeply.  
  
Their fate already sealed and as Harry kissed him back vigorously, Ron couldn't help but think if wanting Harry was so terrible a sin, he would enjoy every heated moment in Hell to have him.


End file.
